


Quick Fucks

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated R drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal's [puppyshipping community](http://community.livejournal.com/jou_loves_kaiba/), written May 5, 2004

Their fucks were always quick.  
They had to be: neither of them were eager to be discovered. Afterall, they were (to the rest of the student body) enemies. What would happen if they discovered them one day-- one, sprawled over a desk or bent over a chair, and the other, furiously shoving his cock deep into the first?  
So they kept quiet. And quick.  
Jou supplied the condoms. Kaiba the lube.  
And they would meet at discrete intervals of the day. Sneaking, hiding, panting.


End file.
